


Morning Sun

by Miss_SeverusHolmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SeverusHolmes/pseuds/Miss_SeverusHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus having a little morning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've completed fully.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The morning sun came streaming in the window; she could feel the warmth of it's rays on her exposed back. Their activities from the night before was evident by the ache between her legs, and the headiness of their arousal that still hung heavy in the room. Taking a deep breath she thought back to last night …

 

_'Severus, if you bite my neck, you better start taking your clothes off right now.'_

_'With pleasure,' he said removing his shirt, as he backed her into the wall._

_She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall from her shoulders just before her arms were pinned above her head. She moaned as he pressed himself against her and kissed her fully on the lips. He let go of her arms to undo his belt for a split second; she took advantage of this momentary freedom to flip him around against the wall._

_"That's not how this works," he said with a slight snap._

_"I'm just having a bit of fun," she waved her wand, pinning him to the wall._

_With a quick kiss and a wink she began lowering herself down his body, stopping just below his waist. She finished undoing his belt at a painfully slow rate, before popping the button and lowering the zipper. Reaching in, she grabbed his length and gave a few slow pumps. Gripping the base, she licked her lips before wrapping her warm mouth around his ..._

 

The sound of her bed mate start to stir jolted her from her daydream.

She turned her head and was met with a smile. Through sleepy eyes she took in the man laying next to her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Morning," she smiled back. "And yes, like a baby. What about you?" She said propping up on her elbows.

"I've never slept better.”

She ran her hand through his raven hair,which was unusually unkempt in the morning. “I wish every night could be like last night."

Closing his eyes, he leaned into her hand, “we would never leave this bed.”

She laughed, "I'm not sure I want to, it's so comfy!"

She sunk her body into the bed, the sheet barely clinging to her lower back. The soft light of the early sun and the dark blue fabric made her skin almost glow.

Severus with a featherlight touch, traced her curves with his calloused fingertips. He could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin as his fingers trailed down her spine. Searing kisses soon replaced his hands, working their way back up to her neck. Hermione arched herself into the bed at the feeling. Grinding her hips on the bed, a small moan left her lips. "Don't tease, Severus."

Slowly bringing the sheet around her chest, she turned on her side once more. Wrapping her hands around Severus' neck, she captured his lips with her own.

 

Her leg crept up his, stopping just below his arse, and pulled his body flesh with hers. His growing arousal making itself present on her inner thigh. Severus ran his hand up and down her side, before resting on her arse. He gripped the flesh tightly and pulled her closer, hissing against her lips at the contact.

Taking control, Severus rolled Hermione onto her back, while never breaking the kiss. His lips trailed to her neck, nipping at the skin, only to sooth it with a kiss. Continuing down her chest, he moved the sheet revealing her smooth breasts. He took her left nipple in his mouth as his hand attended to the right. Severus bit down, gaining him an audible gasp. He smiled to himself; music to his ears. He let her breast go with a pop of his lips, and continued nipping and kissing his way down her body. Removing the sheet from her completely, he realized she hadn't clothed herself at all after last night.

"That's my girl," he said placing his hands flat on her thighs to spread them.

Running a finger through her folds, he felt just how wet she was. Severus teased her with his finger by rubbing small circles around her entrance before slipping into her center. He began pumping his fingers, as his other hand came up to pinch her clit. Rewarded by a jump, he decided to reward her. He lowered his face, taking in her musky aroma, before his tongue did a pass. While swirling his tongue around her ball of nerves, his finger started a come-hither motion within her. Her fingers found his hair and pulled him closer as she jolted her hips forward, begging for him to continue.

He added another finger inside her. She could feel the warm, pooling sensation in her belly starting to form, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

He could feel her walls begin to grip him tighter. "Yes, come for me," he cooed while continuing to pump his fingers. The combination of his continual sucking on her clit, his feverish pumping, and him willing her to come for him, sent her over the edge.

She screamed his name as her body lifted off the bed, "Severus! Oh gods, yes yes."

He continued pumping until her body went limp. Only then did he removed his fingers, and kissed back up her body.

Between heavy breaths she managed to speak, "my god, Severus."

A low laugh escaped his lips, "I see you liked it then."

She could do nothing but smile, she was exhausted.

Once she caught her breath and her body had recovered, she turned over to Severus. He had fallen asleep with the sweetest smile on his face. She watched him sleep for a few moments, watching his chest rise and fall, and listened to his breathing.

Biting her lip, she started to move. Careful to not wake him, she slowly moved the sheet covering below his waist. She smirked to herself as she lowered herself to his member. She licked and sucked on his tip, attempting to wake him up to sheer pleasure. After a few moments, she heard a low moan. He was certainly awake now.

"W-what are you..Merlin." He could see her smirk as she lowered her head back down on him. His fingers intertwined in her wild hair, a silent plea for her to continue. She of course happily obliged by taking him completely in her mouth. Severus bucked his hips up desperate for more. She hollowed her cheeks as she came back off his length. Giving a few pumps between breaths, she looked up at his face. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was parted, but no sound escaped. She would change that. She swirled her tongue around his head, while her nails dragged down his stomach. A perfect combination of pain and pleasure.

Sensing his frustration, she took him in her mouth again, but this time it was farther. He slipped down her tongue and hit the back of her throat. A sharp grunt left his lips as his hands gripped the sheets tightly. He began rolling his hips, allowing his tip to rub the back of her throat. He pumped his hips, finding himself lost in the sensation of fucking her throat.

She had to admit, she loved this feeling, the feeling of him losing control simply by her mouth. She was practically dripping by this point. She pulled off of him, letting her tongue taste on the way up. Sucking the tip, she swallowed the precum that leaked from his member.

Her hands trailed up his legs, stopping at the apex of his thigh. She rubbed her hand through his dark lower curls, as she spread his legs farther apart. She lightly ran her tongue over his sac and up his length as she began circling her clit.

"I'm so wet, love, it's all for you," she moaned.

Severus growled with excitement. She gripped his base firmly and pumped as she rubbed herself. Wrapping her hot mouth around his head, she eagerly awaited his seed.

A jolt sent up her body, causing her to moan against his tip. His knuckles turned white from his firm grip on the sheets.

He was close, and they both knew it.

She pumped and sucked his member while never stopping her own pleasure. He watched her as she threw her head back, enjoying everything that was happening to her body.

Hermione could feel his sac begin to tighten; he wouldn't last much longer. Severus' breath sped up, he began panting and moaning. She closed her eyes and listened to his sounds as she felt his seed begin to spurt into her mouth. She soon followed him, gasping her own release.

She sucked as much of his seed as he would give before he had to stop her. "If you take anymore, I'll have none left.”

She kissed up his body laughing. "Sorry, I kind of lose control."

Severus laid there on his back, with his arm reached out, telling her to lay with him. Flopping down, she moved over, putting her head on his chest. She wrapped her leg around his waist and snuggled in closer, running her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest.

They laid silent for awhile, relishing in the moment, but soon the silence ended. The room was filled with moans and laughter in no time.

Hermione had moved to straddle him, and was bent down kissing his neck. One hand cupped his head, the other was running through his hair; while Severus had his hands firmly planted on her hips. Moans slipped from both theirs lips as her hips began grinding circles on his lap. Her lips moved to his, and she kissed him fully.

As their tongues battled for dominance, her grinding became more and more desperate. Severus could feel himself losing control with every pump of her hips, he could feel her wetness increasing. He could take it no more, he needed to be inside her.

Flipping her over, he pulled the covers down exposing all of her to him. She spread her legs giving him full access. He gave her a long kiss while lining up at her entrance. He penetrated her slowly, realizing she must still be sore from their adventures the night before. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth as she felt him slide in her.

It was perfect. Their bodies molded together in a way they craved. Her tight walls gripped him firmly as he filed her completely.

He pushed himself in as far as he could and waited, allowing both of them time to adjust before he moved. After a moment she rocked her hips testing her bodys reaction. With her body telling her to continue, she pushed her hips up telling Severus she was ready.

Placing his hands on either side of her body, he began to move, pumping in and out at a painfully slow rate. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as he moved; the sweetest little mews falling from her lips.

Severus started a faster pace, going deeper with every pump. She met him thrust for thrust; the both of them moaning.

Severus still wasn't moving like he normally did. "Severus please," she begged. "Move faster."

"Eager are we?" He teased, continuing at the same pace.

Hermione hooked her heels around his waist and flipped the two of them over. Giving a wicked smile she said, "yes, yes I am."

Placing her hands flat on his chest, she raised herself off his member, and lowered herself roughly.

"Oh god, Hermione, please," he begged.

Gripping his shoulders, she rolled her hips, arching her back on top of him. The new angle was amazing; every spot inside her was being hit by his length.

Bending over she wrapped her hands around his neck to kiss him, while continuing to ride him. She could feel she was close, and she imagined he would be too.

He was, but he wasn't ready to be.

Flipping them back over, Severus began to pump his hips furiously, shaking the whole bed. Her breasts bouncing free as he rammed into her. Grabbing one, he rolled it in his hand, feeling her small bud harden beneath his touch.

He slowed slightly, gaining more control over his moments. Rolling his hips he pushed in her fully; his coarse curls brushing her clit bringing her more pleasure.

She closed her eyes, losing herself completely in the sensation. Her mouth formed a small 'O' as she felt jolt send through her body. Severus let a shuddering breath; they were both so close now. To help aid him, she clenched her walls tightly around his member. A loud, long moan came from his mouth and echoed in the room.

"Come on, love. Come with me," she said in almost a whisper, her voice going hoarse.

She looked up at him and knew he would come any second. His face had contorted in sheer pleasure; mouth open, eyes wired shut.

He reached down and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge just as he did. She could feel his warm seed filling inside her as her tight walls milked him.

Her body went into overload. Her vision went blurry and her ears began to ring. She could do nothing but scream his name as her short nails dug into his back.

Severus pumped as long as he could stand before collapsing on top of her. After a moment he tried to move, but she wanted him to stay, on her and in her. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled his full weight down on her.

"Stay," she whispered. "No debating, you're staying." He couldn't refuse. He laid his head on her breast, running his hands down her side.

They stayed intertwined like that far after he had gone soft, teasing and giving sloppy kisses.

He lifted himself up slightly, realizing he was still in her. Carefully he began pulling out. A quiet hiss came from her mouth, and he grimaced from the slight pain. Once he was out, he rolled over and laid with his head on her breast.  
Stroking his hair, Hermione could feel a smile come on his face before they soon fell asleep, intertwined with one another.


End file.
